One Day
by I'm-me-who-else
Summary: Rated T for some terrible language in later chapters. Sherlock's life story, from when he's six until his happy ending. Better than it sounds (hopefully). Trigger warning: Homophobic Slurs and Child Abuse
1. Part One

One Day

Part 1:

Age 6 years

By the time Sherlock was six, his older brother had already begun to bring girls home. This perplexed Sherlock, why on Earth would Mycroft want a girlfriend when he could have a boyfriend? In Sherlock's mind, all girls were repelling. Except for Mummy, of course. Mummy was special.

So, to clear this state of confusion, ho better to ask than Mummy herself?

"Mummy, why does Myc keep bringing girls home?"

"They're his girlfriends, 'Lock. You already knew that, silly."

"Yes, Mummy, _obviously_ I know that." Sherlock rolls his eyes and continues, "But why _girls_? They're so delicate and their hair is too long and they smell really flowery. Wouldn't he prefer a boyfriend, instead?"

"Well, Sherlock," She crouches down on one knee in order to be eye-level with the small boy, "if Mycroft wants a girlfriend, he can have a girlfriend. If he wants a boyfriend, that's okay, too. If you get older and decide you'd prefer a boyfriend over a girlfriend, that's f-"

"Of course I'd prefer a boyfriend, girls are so-"

"Then that would be fine, too. As long as you love them and they love you, it's all fine."

Young Sherlock ponders this for a moment, letting the information sink in. His mummy's answer makes perfect sense, but he has one more question he'd like to ask, just to be sure.

"What if a girl wants to have a girlfriend? Would that be okay, too? As long as they were in love?"

Catherine turned around to face her son once more, "Yes, 'Lock, of course. As long as they're both happy with each other, that's all that really matters. Now," She pulls a juicebox from the refrigerator and places it in Sherlock's teeny hands, "why don't you go and play in the backyard for a bit? I'll call you back inside for dinner time."  
Sherlock smiles gleefully and examines the box. It's apple, his favourite.

"Thank you, Mummy!" He shouts as he hurries out the back door and toward his treehouse.

Catherine smiles at her youngest son's childhood innocence before turning back to the oven to finish the night's supper.


	2. Part Two

One Day

Part 2:

Age 10 years

When Sherlock was ten years old, his mother died. Neither him nor his brother knew how or why, and if their father did, he never told either of them.

It happened on a regular Tuesday in March. Sherlock arrived home from school at 3 o'clock on the dot, as normal. When his mother was nowhere to be seen, he assumed she was simply out running errands, and hurried to his room to complete his schoolwork. He thought nothing of her absence until that evening at dinner, when she was missing still.

"Father?" He asked, "Where is Mummy?" His father looked down at his plate, avoiding eye contact and wishing he didn't have to have this conversation with his two young sons.

"Mummy...Mummy isn't going to come home, Sherlock. I..I'm sorry." His eyes remained cast downwards. Mycroft's fork made a loud sound as is fell to his plate, his face a mixture of disbelief and anguish. Mycroft, being nineteen, immediately understood what his Father was implying. Sherlock, nine years younger, did not.

"What do you mean? Has she gone on holiday? A business trip? When will she be back?"

"Stupid child!" screamed Mycroft as he abruptly stood from his seat, tears streaking his red face, "She's dead, moron, Mother is _never_ coming back!" Sherlock looks toward his father, waiting for him to deny his brother's claims. He doesn't believe Mycroft, their mother _can't_ be dead, she'd been here just this morning. Sherlock stared at his father, desperately awaiting a response. He waited... And he waited.

Mr. Holmes was silent.

The young boy ran to his room, locking himself in before beginning to cry and sob loudly. His mother had been his only ally in the cruel world he lived in. Now, he was alone, abandoned, lost in a place he didn't understand with nothing and no one to help guide the way.

Sherlock did not silence his heart-wrenching sobs until Friday. He did not leave the safety of his bedroom until Monday. He _never_ stopped missing her.


End file.
